Storm
Storm (Ororo Munroe) is a mutant member that is second in command leader of the X-Men and if Cyclops is not there she would be there in his absence. Character History Ororo Munroe was born in Harlem, New York City on April,3rd 1981. as the child of Kenyan tribal princess N'Dare and American photographer David Munroe. When Ororo is six months old, she and her parents move to the Egyptian capital of Cairo. Five years later, during the Suez Crisis, a fighter jet crashes into her parents' house, killing them. Buried under tons of rubble, Ororo survives but is orphaned and left with intense claustrophobia. Her fear was once so intense that she was known to curl into a fetal position and approach a catatonic state. After the death of her parents, Ororo wanders Cairo's back-alleys for a few weeks, Following an inner urge, she wanders into the Serengeti as a teenager until she is picked up by the benign street lord Amahl Farouk. and becomes a prolific thief. One day while running away from the authorities, she meets T'Challa, who would become her future husband and the hero Black Panther. Despite strong mutual feelings, the two part ways. After T'Challa left to return to Wakanda, she continued her criminal ways but soon realizes she can do better than just rob people but help those less fortunate. Ororo helped the people of Cairo and to them, she was a goddess and makes amends for her past crimes. She tries to run away from Farouk but was hit with a mind strike that knocks unconscious but she was saved by her future mentor Professor X who is there to stop the Farouk who was actually the telepathic demon known as the Shadow King. The two defeated him Prof. Xavier explained to Ororo that she was not a "goddess" or a thief, but a mutant and had a responsibility to use her abilities to help the world, just as she had helped the local tribes. Curious, Ororo accepted Professor Xavier's offer and was given the codename "Storm due to her weather manipulation powers. She later becomes a member of the X-Men and was initially very naive when it came to the customs of the modern world, but her teammate Jean Grey (Marvel Girl), helped educate her in the ways of society and the pair formed a lasting friendship. In her early career with the X-Men, she suffers a major claustrophobic attack, which prompts a revelation of her origin to her teammates. When Magneto captures the team, Storm frees the X-Men from captivity. Due to her brave actions, she was made deputy leader of the X-Men and supplants her colleague Cyclops as leader of the X-Men, a role she fills out during most of her time as a superhero. Storm remained with the X-Men for years and eventually reunited with T'Challa, who was now an Avenger and the two got married. Years later she became a core member of the Ultimate Alliance. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats = Attributes Body: 15 Focus: 41 Strike: 19 Powers * Lightning Strike (Blast) :Casts lightning bolt down on an enemy * Whirlwind (Trap) :Creates a powerful wind vortex lifting and throwing objects and enemies about * Chain Lightning (Blast) :Lightning shoots from Storm's hands chaining from enemy to enemy * Hail Storm (Special) :Attaches a hail storm to an enemy damaging other enemies nearby * Blitz (Radial) :Radial lightning attack * Whirlwind Armor (Boost) :A whirlwind protector that absorbs energy and radiation damage for Storm and damages enemies that touch her * Conduction (Buff) :Adds electrical damage to all melee attacks and raises elemental resistance 80% for the entire team * Thunder Struck (Xtreme) :Radial lightning attack. Does extra damage against slowed, stunned, and frozen enemies Costumes * Astonishing :In this uniform, Storm wears a black, gold-collared tank top with a red crystal attached, a white sash, yellow wristbands, black leather pants, and a black tiara. :Static Charge - Adds electricity damage to melee attacks :Focus - Increases focus stat * Retro :An '80s-inspired all-black costume consisting of a sleeveless leather vest with a tank top underneath, black leather pants, two loose-fitting black rubber sashes, black armbands and wristbands, a black rubber collar, and black rubber gloves. Storm possesses a Mohawk hairstyle in this look. :Combo Bonus XP - Receive bonus XP for combos :Weather Mastery - Increases the damage of all powers * Ultimate :This is the look that Storm possessed in the now-discontinued Ultimate Marvel line, in essence, a variation on a standardized design for female X-Men characters. This uniform consists of a black, yellow-collared sports bra-bearing an X-symbol, black leather pants fastened by a belt, knee-high yellow boots, yellow rubber gloves, large yellow armbands, and black rubber arm guards. :Max Energy - Increases the maximum energy :Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance * Classic :A look reminiscent of the one Storm possessed in the 1990's X-Men animated series. This all-white costume consists of a long-sleeve bodysuit bearing two X-symbols over the clavicles, shoulder pads, wristbands, and rubber gloves. :Weather Mastery - Increases the damage of all powers :Momentum - Increases the amount of momentum gained Teams * Air Force * Double Date * Femme Fatale * Marvel Royalty * Natural Forces * Natural Leaders * Scorchers * X-Men Conversations * The Vision (minor) * Nick Fury * Dr. Pym (minor) * Professor Xavier (minor) * Senator Kelly * Jean Grey (when entering the tent; unused and was put on a wrong folder directory on Murder World 1 folder) * Princess Lilandra * Dark Captain America and Dark Colossus = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 = When the Civil War began, Storm flew back to Wakanda to be with her husband T'Challa *'Available': At the beginning of Castle Doom. *'Flying?': Yes, continuous ;Heroic Deeds *Defeat 50 foes after choosing Pro or Anti (Costume) *Lead the X-Men for an entire map (Boost) *Defeat 3 foes with on non-Fusion attack (Boost) Storm doesn't quite approach the status she had in previous iterations in this series (especially X-Men Legends); but, she is strong. The big negative is actually her clearing Power, Gale Force, which clears a little too well. It throws mobs quite a distance without doing a whole lot of damage. This is okay if you're on a high point and enemies are being thrown to their deaths, but when they're just getting to their feet again – now too far to reach with anything else – it's a bit of a problem. Her high Teamwork makes her a good choice for Fusion attacks; but, she lacks a good boss-killer Power of her own. Powers Only in PS3 and X-BOX 360 versions. Lightning Strike Gale Force Funnel Cloud Requires level 5. Hail Storm Requires level 10. Abilities Electric Fists Concentration Weather Mastery Requires Pro-Reg. Precise Aim Requires Pro-Reg. Team Leader Requires Anti-Reg. Combat Rush Requires Anti-Reg. Trivia * The Storm that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. * She is one of the many characters to appear in every game as a playable character alongside Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Iron Man, Thor, Deadpool, Luke Cage, Hulk, Daredevil, Ms. Marvel, The Fantastic Four, and Black Panther. Not counting Blade, Cyclops, Magneto and Venom (Eddie Brock), due to in their special playable appearances in the second game. * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. She is locked into the Anti-Reg side during the Civil War portion of the game version of PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Wii. * Dawnn Lewis reprises her role from the game X-Men Legend II: Rise of Apocalypse in the first two games. * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, she mentions that she had faced the Mandarin before the events of the game. Gallery MUA3 Storm.png Freeupdate costume 18.png Storm too close.jpg Storm 3.jpg Storm 2.jpg Storm.jpg Storm MUA Costumes.jpg MUA2 Storm.png Category:Focus heroes Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Anti-Registration Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Pilots Category:Leaders